thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Gonzo
The pieces are in place....The Great Work can begin....* Dr. Gonzo is a former writer on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and former co-host along with Rollo T and Sean Fausz on Transmission Awesome. He is best known for his series "The Gaming Hall of Fame," along with other gaming-centered articles. He is known to have a deep love of gaming and Dr. Pepper. About Dr. Gonzo Dr. Gonzo took his name as a tribute to Gonzo Journalist, Hunter S. Thompson, and he will SLAM anyone who calls him a muppet. He's flitted and floated in the internet for a couple of years, first writing his articles on his personal blog (long since taken down) and spent a brief spell on SA, posting his blogs there. Frustrated with the lack of feedback he received, he removed his blogs and reposted one of his early articles on TGWTG, and when he witnessed the welcome he received, decided to make his permanent home there, and has been posting his articles there ever since. On November 4, 2008, Dr. Gonzo was invited to become a featured writer on TGWTG, an offer he immediately accepted. The Gaming Hall of Fame Dr. Gonzo's best known work is his "Gaming Hall of Fame" columns. In these articles, Dr. Gonzo chooses a game that has had significant impact on the gaming industry, or was exceptionally well designed, and writes a retrospective/review of the game, and its place in gaming history. Prior to becoming a featured writer, games inducted into the Hall of Fame included: -Resident Evil -Final Fantasy -Clive Barker's Undying -Pac-man -Asteroids -System Shock 1 and 2 -Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem -Alone in the Dark -Tomb Raider Dr. Gonzo has said repeatedly that entry into the Hall of Fame is handled "on a case by case" basis, with each game being judged on its own merits. He does accept suggestions and input, but there are two concrete rules that must be fulfilled before a game is entered in: -It must be older than 5 years. -Dr. Gonzo must actually play the game before a review is written. This ensures that the Hall of Fame is not exclusively populated by new releases or games that enjoy popularity "as a fad." Nerd To The Third Power On September 7th, 2009, Gonzo, TheCat and Travis Excelsior started a podcast called Nerd To The Third Power. In it, they discuss the latest and biggest things in geek news. Blistered Thumbs On November 6th, 2010, Dr. Gonzo became a News & Culture Contributor and Editor on Blistered Thumbs! Random Facts -Owns 17 individual game systems, and (at last count) over 200 games. -Owns a factory sealed Atari 2600 that he paid $200 for. "The guy could have asked for $700, I would have still paid it." -Immediately cracked that sonofabitch open when he got home. "I bought it, and by god, I intend to USE it." -Once smacked Adam West with a bathroom door. In his defense, it was an accident, and he didn't know it was Adam West at the time. *=The Great Work referred to his podcast project with TheCat and Travis. Link *Dr. Gonzo's articles on TGWTG.com *Dr. Gonzo & Nerd to the Third at Channel Awesome Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor